Du N'importe quoi & Cie
by Lia-Mei Soma
Summary: Harry se promène mais Ville arrive... Les "auteuses", sadiques, s'amusent à provoquer leurs personnages qui leur répondent et les insultent! Mais quel est donc ce délire? Vous le saurez en lisant cette fic totalement folle!


**Du N'importe quoi & Cie**

Couple:Harry/Ville; Harry/Draco; Ville/Bam

Lieu: Helsinki dans un monde parallèle

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Je le redis ENCORE Harry ne m'appartiens pas T_T Draco encore moins T_T ils sont à J.K qui refuse ENCORE de me les donner! Et Ville et Bam sont des personnes existentes bien que leur liaison soit fictive (ou presque ^^)

* * *

Ecrite par MOI avec Mia, ma meilleure amie, durant une soirée plutôt mouvementée où je suis allée "dormir" chez elle

Mes commentaires _dans la fic _sont entre { } et ceux de Mia entre [ ]

Précision, mon prénom est Camille! ^^

Cette fiction est du TOTAL n'importe quoi comme son nom l'indique et a été corrigée par nos soins (avec BEAUCOUP de travail car à 4H du mat' le français n'est pas forcément la priorité), les fautes restantes sont fait EXPRES car nos peronnages utilisent un langage familier inspiré du notre et la présentation quelque peut excentrique est EGALEMENT fait exprès, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas été rectifiée!

Les personnages de la série sont Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy ainsi que le chanteur Ville Valo (du groupe HIM) et de son "copain " présumé Bam Margera le skateur.

Cette fic parle donc de COUPLES HOMOSEXUELS et même s'il n'y a pas d'action a proprement parlé les sous-entendu sont TRES PRESENTS

DONC HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!!! OUSTE!! DU BALAI!!

* * *

Harry gambadait « gayment » dans les rues ensoleillées de la ville froide qu'était Helsinki lorsque soudain, une ombre surgit du néant et hurla un grand « BOUH » pour l'effrayer. « Connard!! » beugla Harry qui avait eu quand même très peur (on était pas trouillard pour rien). Ville mécontent que Harry n'ait rien fait d'autre poussa un « Meuuuh » très significatif de son mécontentement. Ce dernier lui tendit alors un grand bouquet de tulipes aux couleurs exubérantes. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur? » s'exclama Harry. « Ça s'appelle des FLEURS » répondit Ville, la mine grisâtre. « Aller te fâche pas » minauda Harry en essayant vainement d'arriver à sa hauteur pour lui faire un bisou. L'intéressé soupira, agacé par son attitude encore plus enfantine que la sienne. « C'est MOI le gosse ! » grogna Ville en le secouant comme un prunier. Et Harry se mit à pleurer parce que Ville lui faisait mal, et donc, ce dernier, ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un petit bisou au coin des lèvres ce qui ferma le clapet à l'autre En cicatrisé. « Maiieuuuuh, tu m'as fait un bisou? » demanda-t-il surpris? « Non, je tricote » répondit Ville, las « Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » « Je gambadais. » « Hein? » « T'es bouché ou quoi? » « Mais heuuuu!! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai pas compris!! J'ai pas ton Génialissime cerveau d'Élu moi!!! » « Oui mais moi je suis pas une Mega super rock star trop sex... » « Bouuh mais tu sais bien que c'est toi que je préfère! » « Mais mêmeeeuh! » « Euuuuh toi même !! On s'en fout, c'est sex d'être l'Élu... » « Mais de quoi tu parles? » « De toi, abruti ! » « Ne me traite pas d'abrutiiiii méchant » « Ppffff » « Heu au fait tu disais quoi avant que les auteuses partent dans leur trip gaminerie? » « Bin... Heuuu... Jsais plus moi … Font chier ces deux autres là bas derrière leur ordi!! » « Je te parie je sais pas combien qu'elle vont nous faire faire des trucs invraisemblable jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment... » « Carrément... » « Pfff... » « Mais quelle merde! Pourquoi elles nous font enduré tout ça? » « Fais gaffe elles vont mal le prendre à force... » « On s'en fout, d'ailleurs elle ferait mieux de bosser: qui parle ? » « Euuh... Je suis Ville non? » « J'crois pas non... » « Comment ça? » « Ben c'est moi Ville!!! » « Ça va pas non??? »

{Soudain Ville et Harry prirent tous deux 20 kilos!!!}

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! SALOOOPES!!!!!! » (cris commun) « Mon beau corps si parfaiiiit!!! Pourquoi monde cruel??? » S'exclama Ville, au bord de la crise d'hystérie. « Mais ta gueule, t'es grand toi !!! » « J'vois pas le rapport, demi-portion ! » « Ben ta graisse elle s'est mise un peu partout, moi je suis PETIT » « Petit et gros même » ricana Ville. « J'vais te frapper » « Tu pourras pas me rattraper, t'es trop lourd... » « Maiiis heuuu!!! Même pas juuuste!! » « C'est la dure réalité Petit Gros! » « Jte permets pas sale con! » « Pouahahahahah Rattrape moi si tu peux!! »

Ville se mit à courir comme un dératé à travers la ville, et Harry le suivait péniblement, et devenait de plus en plus petit, petit, PETIT...

« AHHHHAHHHH !!!! » Hurla Ville, triomphant !

{Soudain, le corps de Ville se couvrit d'énorme pustules !!! }

« AAAAAH QUELLE HORREUR !!! » Ville tomba immédiatement dans les pommes et Harry en profita pour le rattraper avant de lui aussi s'écrouler... de rire! « Pouahahahahaha!! Quel débile!! Quelle mocheté!! moi je suis peut-être petit et gros mais je n'ai pas de ces HORRIBLES PUSTULES VERTES ET DEGOULINANTES DE PUS!!!! »

Mais Harry n'obtint aucune réponse. « Eeeeeh, réponds moi abruti !!! » * silence * « Meuuuuh, c'est même pas drôle, mauvais joueur !!!! » * silence toujours * « Euuh... Ville?... » « Guegneu?... » « Villou t'es pas mort!! Alélouilla!! » « Beurrrk... Toi, tu ne m'approche plus, tu ne me parles plus tu comprends??? » « Mais Villouuu??? C'est même pas moi qui t'es fait ça c'est les auteuses... Moi je suis un gentil garçon » * regard implorant * « Hein, t'es sérieux là? » « Meuuh oui... » « Mais c'est dégueulasse !!! Elles ont pas le droit !!! » « Boouuh non, arrêtez !!! » « Nan, mais laisse tomber, tant que deux mecs baisent pas ensemble t'façon... » « HEIN? » dit Harry d'une voix suraiguë. « Laisse tomber, elles vont continuer de nous faire chier... »

{Information: Les auteuses ont TOUS les droits sur leur CREATIONS}

Harry se mit à pleurer, encore... Il était pas content, pas content du tout même... Et Ville le trouva tellement pitoyable qu'il le dégagea de son champs de vision à coups de pieds au cul!

« Maiiis, et la solidarité dans tout ça? » « Hein? Quelqu'un me parle? » « MOI !! » « Il devait s'agir d'un bruissement causé par le vent... » « Maiieuuh méchant ! » « Beuh, mais va t'en, tu gâches le paysage... » « Toi même enfoiré !!!! » « Mesdemoiselles les Auteuses, auriez-vous je vous prie l'amabilité de me rendre mon corps de rêve, s'il vous plait? »

{On y réfléchira}

« Mais !!! Pourquoi, je suis gentil moi !!! J'baiserais qui vous voudrais !!! »

{On s'en fout} [Heuuu... pas tant que ça enfait... on réfléchira...]

« Mouais... c'est mieux que rien quand même... c'est mieux que TON cas gros tas... » « Bouuuuuuuh! J'te permets pas de m'insulter ou je demande GENTIMENT aux auteuses de te rendre encore plus gros et plus PETIT!! »

{Peut-être même qu'on pourrait l'écouter Mouahahaahah!}

« Pouaha! Dans ta gueule de rock star! » « QUOI MA GUEULE? QU'EEEESSST-CE QU'ELLE A MA GUEULE?? » « Euuh... Ta voix, c'est un nouveau sévice des auteuses? » « Non c'est ma voix normale espèce de p'tit gros !!!! » « Oh, pardon, dans ce cas aurais-tu l'amabilité de fermer ta putain de gueule s'il te plait? » « Oupa. » « Oupa? » « Oui oupa, j'fais ce que je veux, j'te défie de me tuer, juste pour voir... » * minauderie * « Te tuer?? mais ça ne me viendrait même pas l'esprit chéri voyons... » « Heiin?? » « Sorry... Les auteuses on prit le contrôle de ma voix... je ne serais plus jamais le même à présent... » « Non Harry! Je t'en supplie ne pars pas!! Comment je vais faire sans toi??? » « Tu me regretteras donc un peu?... » « Heuuu... Non pas tant que ça... mais si t'es plus là, sur qui les auteuses vont-elles se venger?? Sur moi!!!?? » « Ben, oui... »

{Camille, j'ai entendu Harry appeler Ville « Chéri » tu crois qu'on devrait se montrer plus clémentes?} [Non! Soyeux seulement plus persuasives! JE VEUX UNE SCENE DE CUL MOI!!]

{ Une scène de cul avec des beaux gosses avec 20 kilos en trop et un couvert de pustules? * mine de dégoût * } [Bon... Rendons leur leurs apparences normales alors... S'ils permettent de faire TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX!!! Pouahahahahahah]

« Gneuh? » s'exclama Ville « Ça pue l'arnaque ton truc !!! »

{A ¨prendre ou à laisser }

« Euh, ben moi je prends... » dit Ville.

{C'est sériiiiieux....???? }

« Euuh... * peur * oui... » « Moi j'marche pas... » « Pourquoi? T'es con ou quoi? » « J'préfère avoir 20 kilos en trop plutôt que de... Euh... » « Mais on s'en tape ! Rendez moi mon apparence ! »

{Et ben c'est ou TOUT LES DEUX ou RIEN DU TOUT!! à vous de choisir...}

« Putain mais accepte alors! Je veux pas rester moche toute ma vie moi!! » « Mais je veux pas, pas, pas faire... çaaa! Avec un homme moi! JE SUIS PUCEAU! Du respect please! » « Putain mais jm'en fous que tu sois vierge jte ferai pas mal! » « Beuuuurk beurk je veux pas penser à ça! » « Sale HOMOPHOBE va! » « Bouuh quelle insulte! ^^ » « En plus t'es encore puceau... à ton age??? Tu veux finir au couvent ou quoi?? » « Mais NAAAAN!! sois pas méchant!! » « Si tu savais à quel aage MOI j'ai perdu ma virginité mouahahaha... »

{Ville a pas tort sur ce coup là! Un mec de 17 ans toujours puceau... Jcroyais que les hommes avait des « instincts » moi!!!}

« Je sais pas à quel âge t'as perdu ta virginité et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de savoir dans quelles conditions tu l'as perdu... BERK BERK » « J'l'ai perdu avec une meuf si tu veux tout savoir... » « C'est vrai...?? » « Euuh... Je crois... » « Comment ça tu « crois »? » « Une meuf sûrement oui, mais ça aurai pu être un mec, à vrai dire je ne sais plus, on était cinq... » « Aaaaah quelle horreur !!! » « Mais c'est bon putain quoi ! » « Non non c'est pas BON du tout, c'est CRADE !!! » « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »

{Bon alors vous avez fait votre choix?}

« Oui oui! On accepte! TOUS les deux! N'est-ce pas Harry? » Dit Ville en étranglant Harry pour l'empêcher de parler.

{Bon Suuuper!On va pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses! A vrai dire au début il n'était pas prévu que les perso puissent avoir la possibilité de choisir même si elle est restreinte... Mouahahaha}

« Bon tu le ferme toi là haut! Rends moi mon CORPS! »

{C'est bon c'est bon ça vient... Arrêter de faire chier aussi tout les deux! Sinon je rends rien du tout! ^^}

« Okay... » « Mais je ... » « Toi tu la ferme ! » « Hein, mais !!! » « Non ! »

{Soudain, Harry et Ville recouvrirent leur apparence initiale}

« Youpiiiiiii !!!! Merci infiniment !!!! »

{N'OUBLIEZ PAS VOTRE PART DU MARCHE !!!}

« Aaah euuh mais oui bien sur !!! » « JE REFUSE!! » « MAIS TA G... IL ACCEPTE !!! »

{Bon... UN BISOU , UN BISOU!!!!!!}

« Beuuurk » dit, tout le monde sait qui vient de le dire alors... « Aller au boulot mon petit Harry tout chou mignon x3 » « Toi je t'INTERDIS de me regarder avec cet air LA! Je suis pas un bout de viande au nom de ciel... » « Qu'est-ce qu je disais..; Futur curé... » Et Ville sans continuer cette discussion stérile s'avança sur le petit brun et l'attrapa fermement par les épaules... « Moins tu feras de bruit moins longtemps ça durera » Et Ville roula la première pelle de sa vie à Harry et les auteuses criait leurs joie (ou l'aurais fait s'il n'était pas 3h du matin)

Harry le repoussa violemment: « Mais beeeeeerrrrrk !!! » « Allez, c'était pas si horrible que ça, t'aurais pu tomber sur un vieux clodo qui pue l'alcool... » « Tu pue l'alcool... » « C'est bon !!! Y a pire, je suis pas un clodo, te plains pas... » « Mais sérieux, ça leur suffit j'espère, j'vais peter un plomb moi sinon! » « T'as vraiment pas aimé? » demanda Ville, mi-surpris, mi-scandalisé. « Euuh.. Pas trop mais bon... » « Mais bon...? » « Mais ça va hein voilà, j'ai connu pire!! » « Mais oui c'est ça, tu m'expliques tes joues rouges là? » « c'est la première fois que je fait ça alors voilà !!! » « Maiiis ouiiii on y crois touuus »* ton ironique *

{Te plain pas petit binoclard!! On aimerait bien être à ta place nous!! Même si vous n'êtes qu'un délirium... T_T Et si tu penses que tu vas t'en sortir avec UN BISOU tu peu toujours REVER et t'enfoncer le doigts dans le cul, ça te préparera pour tout à l'heure...}

« Heuu, heuu,heu, heu » * beug mental * « Fallait pas le brusquer comme ça mes p'tites dames... comment voulez vous que j'en tire quelque chose moi après... Certes je suis une bête de sexe mais quand même... » « Guegneuuh? » « Rien rendort toi Harry chéri... » « Ah? D'accord... » « Nan mais sérieusement... NE DORS PAS ABRUTI !!! Il s'est endormi le con -_-' » « Ghein? Non j'dormais pas !!! » « Ta mère elle dormait surement? » « Ma mère est morte... T_T » « Toutes mes condoléances, mais pas le temps pour les bavardages. On baise? » « Maiiis, n'as-tu aucune sensibilitéééé? » « Hein? Sensibilité, c'est quoi ça? » « AU SECOURS » « Mouahahahahah tu ne peux t'échapper ! » « Non mais sérieux... Je peux vraiment pas faire ça... C'est pas possible je... » dit Harry d'une petite voix. « Ben t'aura qu'à me tailler une pipe à la place, si tu te loupes pas te devrais pas te faire mal comme ça... » « Noooooon!!! » * traumatisme de Harry* « Euh... Miss, c'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, mais là je vois pas... »

{Putain c'est quoi ce mec sérieux?... Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de créer un con pareil!!?? Vous êtes excusez Monsieur Ville mais votre cher compatriote, s'il n'y met pas un peu de bonne volonté sera de nouveau GROS, PETIT, MOCHE et PLEIN DE GROSSE PUSTULES!! Veut-il tester?}

« Meuh... Bon si j'essaye??? Est-ce que ça réduit ma peine » Essayait de négocier le petit Harry pendant que Ville se fendait la poire là derrière

{Bon on peut voir ça... mais faut qu'il se passe quelque chose parce que sinon REMBOURSEES!!!}

« Ok ok n va se mettre au boulot » dit Ville avec un magnifique sourire sadique... « Meeeuuuh! Miss! C'est LUI qui me fait peur!! Vous avez vu sa tête?? Même si j'étais gay jsais pas si j'accepterais de coucher avec CA! » « Jte permets pas de m'insulter de petit puceau! Quand tu auras hurler mon nom jusqu'à ne plus te rappeler du tien on en reparlera... » « Miiiss! Vous voyez bien!! Il est MECHONT! »

{AU BOULOT ENFANT!}

« Oui au boulot, sale gosse minable, on va voir si tu vaux quelque chose... » « Gyaaaah nooon pitiééé » « Mais c'est bon, j'vais pas te tuer... Enfin, pas volontairement quoi... » « Hein? » « Euh ne rien pourquoi? » « Je t'interdis de me tuer !! » « Suce moi !!! « « Quoi ? » « Tu m'as entendu!!! » « Non, j'ai pas compris...!!! POURQUOI !!! » « Parce que, tu parles trop... Et t'agis pas assez, voir pas du tout !! » « Agir? Agir comment? » « Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ??? LES FILLES !! IL a rien dans le crâne ce mec !!! Même des pétasses en ont plus !!! »

{Pas faux pas faux... Bon alors Harry chou... Fais nous quelque chose si tu veux pas devenir une horreur sur pieds... Sinon Ville, lance le truc, peut-être qu'il réagira..; mais ne soyons pas trop optimiste quand même... Ce mec a des instincts là où j'ai mon fric...}

« Lancer le truc? Lancer quoi? Quels instincts? Quel fric? » « Bon jvais essayé mais là, je promets rien, ça risque d'être dur... »

{Si tu veux Ville je t'envois un lit, ça sera peut-être plus pratique... Tu pourras l'accrocher... Mouahahahah!}

« Ah oui! Pas con! Avec des menottes aussi, c'est plus pratique pour faire vite.. »

[Un lit avec des menottes posées sur le lit apparurent à côté d'eux]

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Ville sauta sur Harry et l'entraîna sur le lit pour l'attacher et régler ENFIN cette histoire...

« Meuuuuuh » « La ferme » « Célébrité? » « Mais TA GUEULE ! » « Noon, j'veux pas, je veux paaaaaas » « M'en fout… »

Ville se mit sur lui, l'air franchement las.

« J'AI PEUUUUUUR » « Mais non. » « SIIIII » « J'te promet que non. » « SIII J'TE DIS !!! » « Mais pourquoi? » « Parce que t'es tout moche et tout bourré » « HEIN? » « Oui » « Bah les deux sont liés sûrement… Demain ça ira mieux… »

{ON ATTENDRA PAS DEMAIN !!!}

« Bah, on sait bien… » « Laissez moi JE VEUX CHANGER DE FICTION !!! »

{Euh? C'est possible ça?}

« Non! » rétorqua Ville qui semblait s'y connaître en fiction.. « Bouuuh c'est quoi ce truc!! Je veux retourner chez moiiiii » « T'as pas de « chez toi » p'tit con! Tes parents sont morts et ta SEULE famille t'a foutu à la porte… » « Maiiis Meuuuuh!! Comment il sait ça lui!!!??? » « Bbouahahaha je sais TOUT »

{Arrête de faire le malin et commence les « activités » ou nous pourrions songer à vous rendre votre apparence hideuse!}

« Ok ok on se calme là haut!! » « Bouuuh Je veux PAAAAS » « Ta gueule microbe! » Ville se tourna alors vers le ciel, espèrant séduire les auteuses s'il leur faisait sa tête de circonstance * pitiéééé me laisser pas avec ce CON *

{AU BOULOT QU'ON A DIT!!! Putain c'est qu'il en mettent du temps on va finir par se faire chier --'} [Nan mais carrément T_T Ville où sont passés tes talents de séducteur? -_- ' ]

« Ben euh… ça a pas l'air de marcher avec lui, il est trop coincé… T_T » « Moi coincé? » « Ben oui. » « Ah oui? Coincé? Tu veux voir si je suis coincé? » « OUI J'AIMERAIS BIEN! » « Ah… EUH… Mais… » « Mais quoi…? Tu m'soule… » « Mais rien ! » « Mais putain, accouche quoi. »

Ville défit sa ceinture sans plus de cérémonie mais Harry, bien plus fort qu'il ne laissait le penser, l'envoya à l'autre bout du lit.

« Eeeeeeh !!! Ne me touche paaaaaas !!! » « J'vais me géner tiens ! Ahahah tu m'avais caché ta puissance * regard pervers * »

{Pouahah ça COMMENCE à devenir intéressant!!!}

Harry rougit comme une pivoine mais ne sembla rien trouver à répondre… « Mon petit puceau… Viens ici que je te prenne! » Même sous la provocation Harry semblai pétrifié devant la taille du … Truc… à Ville… « Je savais que je te ferais de l'effet… » Ville entraîna Harry sur le lit et l'embrassa fiévreusement tout en l'attachant, pour plus de sécurité (au cas où il serait venue l'idée à Harry de s'enfuir JUSTE au bon moment)

[Poop! Une personne apparu dans la rue juste à côté du lit]

« Hein quoi? » « AAAAAAARGGGHH » « Euh… Bam? » demanda Ville. Ce dernier l'attrapa par les cheveux et hurla « C'est quoi ce bordel?? C'est qui cette tapette ?? » « Euh, JE PEUX TOUT EXPLIQUER !! » « Ah oui? Ben tu t'expliquera avec quelque un d'autre ! » « MAIS NOOOON, c'est de LEUR FAUTE elles m'ont obligé !!! »

{Hein? Qui? Nous?}

« Mais de qui tu parles, EN PLUS ON PARLE PAS LA BOUCHE PLEINE ENFOIRE » « Hein, mais on avait même pas commencé --' » « J'm'en tape !!! » « Les filles, dîtes lui que c'est vous !! »

{Mais de qui parle-t-il?}

« SALOPES !!! Vous êtes en train de RUINER MA VIE !!! »

{Une vie? Quelle vie? Tu peux mourir quand ça te dis… : Ville mouru dans d'atroces souffrance FIN}

« EUHHH J'crois pas non…Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi ainsi !!! »

{Tu nous offenses là…}

« BON c'est pas bientôt fini tout ce bordel !! » hurla Bam « T'façon moi, j'me casse, t'as mieux à faire apparemment… » « Noooooooooooooon… »

[SOUDAIN une chevelure blonde apparue !!! ]

« Heiiiin??? Drackyyy??? » Harry sembla se réveiller soudainement « Harry??? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? » Demanda Draco surprit avant de s'avancer où il vit dans QUEL ETAT était Harry! Il piqua alors sa crise: « QUOI??? C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL???!!! C'EST UN SCANDALE!!! Tu as osé ME tromper Harry:!! Et moi qui te faisait confiance!! Il suffit que je te lâche des yeux 30 SECONDES pour que tu ailles « tricoter » aveeeec… CA?! C'est quoi ce mec? C'est quoi ce drogué-clodo?? Tu as préféré un CLODO à MOI!! Moi héritier de plusieurs centaines de milliers de Gallions!!??? »

« Heuuu… C'est quoi les Gallions ? » l'interrompit Bam qui éprouvait de la sympathie pour lui qui s'était fait également traîtreusement trompé! Et à la limite il s'en foutait que Draco ai traité son copain de clodo, parce que là, il devait bien avouer que c'était une VRAIE ENFFLURE!!!

« Ta gueule toi là bas! » lui répondit Draco qui ne semblait pas partager sa sympathie. « PEURDON? » meugla Bam tandis que Ville s'était mit à siffloter This Is War de 30 seconds to mars.

{ On peut s'arranger… }

« Hein? » demanda Draco « Comment ça? A quel niveau? »

{ Ben au plus y a de fous, plus on rit ! }

« Heiiiiiiin??? » demanda Bam d'une voix trainante. « AH NON ! JE REFUSE ! » s'exclama Ville.

[Pourquoi? :O }

« Attends, y en a pas un seul à part Bam qui soit bien foutu, ça va bien aussi !!! » « Pardon? » demanda Draco. « Euh… Il a pas tort… On va vous laisser toi et Bam… Et nous on va partir… D'accord? » « Ben moi, j'y vois aucun inconvénient » répondit Ville « J'en ai marre de voir ces gosses… RENTREZ CHEZ VOUS !! » « Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça toi??? » hurla Bam « J'vais t'arracher les cheveux, les yeux et les ongles !!! »

Mais Ville ne l'écoutait plus, le laissant beugler dans son coin, il regardait plutôt Harry faire les yeux doux son Dracki-chou comme il l'appelait pendant u'il lui expliquait sans doute comment il avait essayé de résister aux avances du vieux pervers là bas.

« Hey! Toi, le microbe! Jcroyais que t'étais puceau, qu'était pas gay et que t'avais JAMAIS embrassé personne!! » « Que veux-tu… Les mensonges tu crois que ça sert à quoi?? » « Meuuuuh!! Alors t'étais même pas vierge??? » « Et bien non! » lui répondit Draco en lassant un regard SIGNIFICATIF à Harry qui rougit une fois de plus! « Meuuuuuh! C'est pas juste!Moi qui me faisait une joie de le dépuceler! » « SALOPARD!! Au moins Harry LUI il était PAS consentant! » hurla Bam de toue la puissance de sa voix! « Moi non plus Bamyy, mais quitte à faire… » « Quitte à faire RIEN DU TOUT !!! » Bam lui attrapa la tignasse et le tira en dehors du lit. « MAIS AIEUUUUUUUHHHH !!! Cafait maaaal MES CHEVEUUUX »

[ OUIII SES CHEVEUUUX :'( ]

« Rien à taper !!! Tu rentre à la maison !!! » répondit Bam. « Noooon pas maintenant !!! » « Tu discutes pas !!! »

Draco regarda le couple puis Harry, l'air hagard « Euh… » « Cherche pas mon chou… » répondit Harry. « D'accord… » « Viens, on rentre… »

[VOUS N'ALLEZ NULLE PART !!!!]

« Hein Meuuuuh pourquoi euh ils ont put !!! »

[………La colère de Bam est… terrible… Croyez moi, il a pas fini d'en baver, si il est pas mort à la sortie…]

L'air énervé Draco regarda autour de lui mais ne reconnu pas vraiment l'endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un endroit… TRES… intéressant dirons-nous…

{Mouahahaha}

Harry releva la tête et aperçu le regard carnassier de son amant et ne put s'empêcher de rougir!

{ENCOREEEUUH??? Mais il va pas s'arrêter! Ça gache TOUT! Le sang doit partir EN BAS!!}

« Draco… » « Ouiiiii… Mon chou…? » « J'ai faim! »

'Blaaaach!' Draco se cassa la gueule, coupé LITTERALEMENT dans son élan

« Nan mais tu vois j'ai vraiment faim… Et j'ai soif aussi… Y aurait pas des toilettes? Quand est-ce qu'on arriiiiveuh? »

'Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortir avec un mec pareil??…' se lamentait Draco tout seul dans son coin, abandonné par son copain, abandonné par les auteuses, abandonné par ses fans…

{Quel drame… }

« Pourquoi si peu d'humanitééééé? »

[ On est pas connues pour ça… ]

« Draco JE VEUX UNE GLACE !!! » « Une barbe à papa aussi non? » « NON C'est pas bon ça… » « MAIS C'est trop bon les barbes à papa ! » répliqua Draco, scandalisé. « Non, j'aime mieux les churros et les glaces !!! » « Mais ça fait grossiiiiir. » « On s'en fout ! »

[ Euh…]

« QUOI? »

[ Rien… * désespérée * ]

« T'auras une glace en rentrant » « T'as fait les courses? » « Non mais y en reste de l'an dernier AHAHAHAHAHA » « Connard :'( ! » « Meuuuh nooon j'rigole Harry chou » « Meuuuh… Méchont! » « Aller si t'es sage et que tu me fais PLAISIR il se pourrai que tu en ai une… » « J'aime pas ni ton ton, ni ton « plaisir », ni tes conditions! Tu m'explique pourquoi?? » « Meuuuuuh parce que tu es con! » « Salop! » « Bon cette fis crois qu'on va rentrer sinon ça va finir en bain de sang! »

{ET NOUS ALORS???!! On a toujours pas eu ce qu'on voulait vous ferais remarquer…}

« De toute façon même dans l'hypothèse ou on aurait envie de baiser, on le ferait pas quand même! Un peu de PUDEUR quoi merde! » s'exclama Draco! « Bien dit chéri » renchérit Harry ce qui rendit les auteuses FOLLES… de rage bien sur..

{Puisque c'est ça!! Vous allez connaître l'ENFER!!! Mwahahahahahahahahaha}

« Pffiou… On s'en branle de ces deux connes qui s'amusent à faire des menaces à deux noises… » « Heuuu… Dracki-chou?… » « Oui QUOI ENCORE!!!??? » « Heuu voulais juste te faire remarquer qu'elles étaient capables de faire pleins de vilains trucs… alors peu-être qu'il faudrait pas trop les énerver… » * regard noir et meurtrier de Draco * « Enfin moi jdisais ça comme ça après… » « Viens, on s'casse très vite… » le coupa Draco, en le tirant par le bras.

{Nooooon, boouuuh vous êtes méchooont :'( }

« Comprenez nous un peu… » répondit Harry, la voix suppliante.

{Meeeuuuh !!! Qui il nous reste après !!!?? }

« L'autre clodo et sa femmelette ! » répondit Draco

{Meuuuh ils sont partis… En plus Ville a peu de chance de s'en sortir…}

« … »

{Ils sont oooooù ?????} [Ils ont du partir… T_T] {Bouuuuh! Ils nous ont quand même pas fait çaaaaa???!! C'est NOUS qui les avons fait venir!!! POURQUOI ils peuvent repartir????!!} [Que veux-tu… Dure loi de la junle… Welcome to the Jungle!] {Putin tu crois VRAIMENT que c'est le moment de canter les Gun's??? je suis FRUSTREE moi!!} [Toute façon t'es TOUJOURS frustrée espèce de pucelle!] {Maiiiis Heuuuu c'est pas ma faute à moiii!!!! C'est pas ma faute à moi… moi Lolita…} [Bon je crois qu'il est temps de nous retirer…] {Bouuuh… Et ma scène de cul!!??} [Bin la prochaine foi prends des perso plus conciliant… ] {Meuuuuuh!} [Moi amie étant incapable de résonner normalement vu son état de choc mental, je vous dis AU REVOIR et BIENTÔT pour un prochaine fic peut-être un eu moins délirante avec des perso qui BAISENT VRAIMENT!!!] (GOOD BYE!)

* * *

Si vous pensez comme moi que c'est de la grosse merde mais que vous vous êtes bien amusées à lire nos conneries alors S'IL VOUS PLAIT dites vous que nous n'étions pas en pleine possession de nos capacités cérébrales à 4h du matin donc PARDONNEZ NOUS!!

Merci de votre lecture! ^^

Good Bye


End file.
